Time of Our Lives
by glitterkkayy
Summary: Prequel to a book 6 fic I am going to start writing soon. This follows the Ron/Hermione friendship/blossoming romance through years 1-5.
1. Train to Hogwarts

**A/N Just saying I am not the best writer. I am mainly just writing this so I can improve my writing skills. If you have any feedback please comment. Also updates should be coming pretty regular. Be nice please, I am aware I am not the best writer so don't be rude. DISCLAIMER ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING ETC. I OWN NOTHING**

Ron's first year at Hogwarts was starting off just right.

He was sitting next to a wizard legend, Harry Potter, eating as many Bertie Botts's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands as his stomach could stand.

If this train ride was any sign of what was to come at Hogwarts, Ron thought he was going to like it. About halfway through the trip a young, nerdy looking boy with buck teeth and dark black hair knocked on their compartment door.

He slid it open and stuck his rounded face in.

He looked tearful.

"Sorry." the boy said. "Have you seen a toad by chance?"

Ron and Harry just shook their heads and the boy sulked off.

"I don't know why he's so upset, if I brought a toad I would lose him as soon as I can." Ron said. "But I brought my old family rat, Scabbers so I can't really talk." He looked down to see Scabbers still snoozing on his lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference." He said in disgust. Harry just laughed.

"I tried to turn him yellow the other day to make him more interesting but the spell didn't work."

"Why don't you try again." Harry suggested.

Ron nodded and rummaged through his trunk and pulled out his batter wand with chipped places here and there and the unicorn's hair nearly pointing out the end.

Picking up Scabbers, he pointed his wand at him and was about to say the spell when there is another knock on our compartment door. She slid the compartment door open and looked around the compartment floor.

"Do you mind?" Ron asked just a smidge rudely.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a toad. A boy named Neville lost one." The girl said.

He could tell she was a know it all. She had her Hogwarts robes on already and was acting like she owned the place.

She had bushy brown hair, rather large front teeth and a bossy voice.

"We've already told him we havent seen it." He told her, trying not to act like a total arse, but the girl wasnt listening, she was to busy staring at the wand in my hand.

"Oh were you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down.

He looked at her taken aback. He just shook his head and proceeded with the spell.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_."

The spell, like the last time he tried it didn't do anything.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she said. "Well it's not really good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and it's all worked for me. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you." She said this all super fast.

"I'm Ron Weasley. " He muttered.

"Harry Potter." said Harry.

She gasped and began to gush all the fact she knew about Harry.

Ron tuned most of it out. Was this how it was going to be with all the girls.

The only part he actually listened too was her nagging them about Neville's toad again then she mentions something about changing into their robes and leaves the compartment.

He was bloody glad to be rid of her. Sadly it wasnt for long.

After getting off the train, all first years had to take boats to get to Hogwarts. His boat consisted of Harry, Neville and Hermione.

He just really hoped she wasnt in the same house as him so I didn't have to listen to her nagging tone for seven years.

**A/N Review! :)**


	2. Gryffindor

** The whole story will be written in 3rd person but will shift each chapter between following Ron and following Hermione. R/R PLEASE Sorry this chapter is short. DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING!**

It was overwhelming entering Hogwarts for the first time. Hermione tried to absorb as much as she could.

She took in everything Professor McGonagall told them before the sorting ceremony.

She already knew that she wanted to be in Gryffindor and as if it was destiny that was the house she was put in.

The famous Harry Potter was also put in Gryffindor.

He seems nice but a little misguided by his redheaded friend, Ron.

Ron was quite rude to her when they were on the train to Hogwarts but it is probably just because he was envious of her knowledge.

Regardless of her feelings about Ronald, she decided to sit by him and Harry at the table.

The feast was vast and yummy.

After dinner they followed their prefect Percy to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady. Hermione had read about her in "Hogwarts: A History".

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and the portrait swung forward to show a round hole in the wall.

Hermione anxiously got her room assignment and hurried to bed. She had a hard time sleeping, to excited about the academic adventures to come tomorrow.


	3. Overachiever

**A/N I know these chapters are not the most interesting. I feel like as the story progresses it will get better. DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING**

People stared as Ron and Harry headed to class. Whispers of; "Look." "There next to the tall, redhead." "Did you see his face?" "Did you see his scar?"

Ron somewhat liked the attention but Harry looked uncomfortable.

Ron never got the attention having all the siblings he has.

Ron and Harry went to every class together. Both were completely clueless and had to get Hermione's help when it came to finding classes.

The first time they tried to get to class without Hermione's help they ended up being late to McGonagall's class. She was not pleased.

Now they were finally getting the hang of it.

"Whose class do we have today?" Harry asked.

"Double Potions with Slytherin. Snape is head of Slytherin's house and they say he always favors Slytherin."

Ron wished McGonagall favored them.

Potions was bloody awful.

Snape picked on Harry the whole class and Hermione kept trying to answer the questions he was tormenting Harry with.

She was annoying but yet there was something, appealing about her.

After class things brightened up a bit.

Ron went to visit Hagrid with Harry.

It was nice to just be around Hagrid even though the whole time he acted weird about Snape.

Harry seemed worried about it but Ron didn't really care.

Snape was a menace to everyone so Harry should just get over this "everybody likes me because I'm famous" complex.


	4. First Broom Lesson

**A/N DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Hermione didn't understand the point in Madam Hooch's flying class.

She was there to learn academics, not how to fly a broomstick.

The fact that the class is shared with Slytherin makes matters even worse.

Hermione was the first Gryffindor to arrive.

She chatted with Madam Hooch who was a short-haired, older women.

She was quite sweet to Hermione but when the Slytherins and other Gryffindors arrive Madam Hooch's exterior became icier.  
"What are you all waiting for?" she barked.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on. Hurry Up!"

The students hurried to get over their cheap twig broomsticks.

"Stick your right hand out over your broom and firmly say Up!"

Hermione struggled to get her broom up while Harry and a Slytherin named Malfoy got their brooms up rather fast.

Hermione grew furious inside as her broom still refused to come up.

Ron was also struggling and when his broom finally did come up it smacked him right in the face.

Hermione didn't even try to hide her laugh.

Ron shot her a cold glare.

Maybe flying class isn't to bad.

Madam Hooch clapped her hands together loudly.

She must have put some enchantment on them to make her clap louder.

"Now when I blow my whistle mount your broom and kick off from the ground hover for a second and land back down on the ground firmly."

The whistle blows and everyone pushes off from the ground and land back down except Neville.

His broom goes haywire and he ends up going high up into the sky and weaving back and forth.

This goes on until his robes get caught on a gargoyle and he falls to the ground.

All of the students race towards him.

He's crying and griping his wrist.

Madam Hooch pushes through the crowd.

"Everyone back up! I have to take Neville to the hospital wing. I expect everyone to stay on the ground. Anyone who dares to go into the sky will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

Madam Hooch is not gone two seconds before Malfoy is in the air with Neville's rememberall in his hand. Harry mounts his broom and is prepared to go after him when both Ron and Hermione protest.

"Harry, no way, it's against the rules and you don't even know how to fly. " She yell at him.

"Yeah what she said." Ron tells him.

Hermione gives Ron a disapproving look and Harry takes off on his broom anyways.

"What an idiot." She says under my breath and steps over to where Ron is standing.

"If Harry doesn't get himself killed he is for sure getting expelled." She tells him.

Somehow Harry is able to catch up to Malfoy and retrieve the rememberall.

Everyone goes wild.

Just as Harry and Malfoy hit the ground Professor McGonagall calls Harry to her office.

"The rest of you may be dismissed." She called over her shoulder.

Ron stood there by his broom stunned.

"Idiot." Hermione whispered to him as she passed.


End file.
